It is widely known that animals experience several dermatological ailments and disorders requiring veterinary assistance in order to promote healing and/or aid in the prevention thereof.
For example, animals who are shaved prior to an in-office surgery frequently develop ingrown hair and related skin irritations. If left alone, these areas can become what are commonly know as “hot spots.” That is to say that the animal will likely start to pick at the affected area to the point of self-mutilation. Current treatment for this condition includes the use of steroid medications to quell the irritation. Since long-term use of these drugs is often needed to treat these conditions, the animal can develop secondary adrenal gland suppression, which in turn can lead to symptoms further related to the adrenal suppression.
Additionally, horses, cows and other animals are frequently prone to develop a sore that starts with a minor tear in the skin, such as from an abrasion. This opening in the skin can serve as in incubator for several species of flies and other insects that enter the wound and begin to lay eggs. This inhabitation by flies and other insects creates an enlarging ulceration in the skin that is characterized by a white chalky appearance. Commonly know as a “Florida sore,” there currently is no known effective treatment for this disorder and it has further proven to be unresponsive to traditional antibiotic treatment.
Still another common ailment frequently encountered by the ungulates, or hoofed animals, such as horses, cows and the like, is the softening of the hoof. Specifically, animals with hooves often suffer from a softening of the base of the hoof, commonly referred to as the “frog,” when subjected to constant moisture. The soreness associated with this problem can lead to limping and therefore, in severe instances, to subsequent musculoskeletal injuries.
In addition to the disorders previously described, there are several other dermatological disorders frequently experienced by animals, including such conditions as fungal infections, parasitic and bacterial infections, sunburn, warts and the like. To this end, there is a need in the art of veterinary medicine for a more effective methods of treating these and other common dermatological disorders encounters by animals.